


Hope

by saiikavon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Near Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7633729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiikavon/pseuds/saiikavon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrift in space, Lance and Keith connect in what may be their final moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> **Pale-Within Temptation** gave me the tone for this. If you'd like to listen to it as you read, feel free.  
>  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gmj35nYi7mY

Keith’s eyes silently follows Lance’s fingers as they thread through his own, ignoring the way the slow glide of skin against skin makes his palm itch, instead focusing on the way his entire body tingles with something bright and warm when their hands fully connect. He shudders with a breath, and then looks up through his eyelashes at Lance. There is a smile for him there that makes his heart beat that little bit faster. He forgets that there’s no light coming through Red’s screens.

He forgets that they’re floating in space, alone, stranded, in a broken lion with no way to contact the others. He forgets that Blue is still adrift somewhere, long out of their reach. He forgets that they’re lying here, breathing each other’s breath and sharing their warmth, because they’re weak and tired and afraid. He forgets that they might actually die out here.

He squeezes Lance’s hand. _I’m here with you._

Lance closes his eyes. Keith shifts slightly and presses his forehead against Lance’s. They breathe together, long and deep and slow. It’s the only sound inside the battered hull, and it fills their ears like the roar of the ocean.

Then they are quiet for a long time. Lance’s eyes remain closed. Keith’s soon follow suit. The air in his lungs feels suddenly very heavy.

They don’t see Red’s distress beacon when it finally starts flashing, nor the bright neon blues of the other lions coming to their rescue. But they feel the warmth and weight of their linked fingers, and that is all the hope they need.

**Author's Note:**

> The summary was a lie. There are no "final moments." I don't like killing my favorite characters. It was never going to happen. I hope it was somewhat beautifully tragic anyway.
> 
> ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> Check out my tumblr!
> 
> Main: http://saiikavon.tumblr.com/  
> Writing blog: http://saiikasnotebook.tumblr.com/


End file.
